


Juvenile Blues, Parenthood Jive

by manaika



Series: Fabulous Family Chronicles [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Recreational use of alcohol, Sano is the mom, Slice of Life, What is Plot?, gay marriage with adoption, kind of, they are still one little happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaika/pseuds/manaika
Summary: Raising a child is not easy. Raising a teenage child is harder. Raising a teenage child in their rebel phase is an outright challenge. Sometimes you exchange words you don't mean. Sometimes you fight. But in the end, you are a family and a family sticks together.When Heisuke says something harsh to Sano, it's up to Shinpachi to intervene and teach his son an important lesson about life, family and parenthood.





	Juvenile Blues, Parenthood Jive

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, this took me ages to finish. But it's done now, finally. Phew. I edited this about a thousand times, but I'm finally ready to show this to everyone.
> 
> I wanted to write a part that would focus on them as a family, focusing in the kids, while revealing also a little of backstory. Before I knew it it turned into an 11k fic. Joy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It feels good to be back. 
> 
> Beta'ed by the wonderful Willow.

**Juvenile Blues, Parenthood Jive  
Or How to Manage Family, Work, School and Matrimony All in One Day,  
as presented by the Harada-Nagakura-Toudou(-Yukimura-Ibuki) Household**

The air outside was in spite of the later hour in the afternoon still hot and humid, announcing the approaching summer with a sense of dread. Dread, because Summer – the favorite season of most of the students was also tournament season for most sport clubs. The season when the nationals were held, the same nationals that the students spent the entire spring working towards, the members of the kendo club being no different. Their practice has been gaining intensity over the last few weeks, individual training outside of regular club activities became more the rule than the exception. The most dutiful boys stayed behind to train after hours, while others just moaned and protested against the demise of their limbs.

"Ow, damn that hurts... I can't believe you're still swinging, Hajime-kun! If I had to do that one more time, I swear my arms would fall off."

The freshly showered Heisuke whined as he re-entered the hall, both hands rubbing at his aching arms, watching the rigorous swings that his teammate was still performing. Saitou's shinai kept slicing through the air with impeccable precision, expression of deep concentration etched into the usually impassive features. His teammate didn't answer, just kept swinging those meticulous swings, not once wavering. Heisuke could never quite comprehend the deep passion that drove Saitou's determination, but he had to hand it to his friend: Guy knew how to work a sword. Or a shinai. Or a boken, for that matter. In Saitou's hands it didn't really make a difference, as the sport became an art of precision. The two of them were in the same grade, they have been practicing kendo for about the same amount of years, even having been trained together by the same people, but Heisuke could still only stare in silent admiration as Hajime-kun swung yet again.

"Nevermind, Heisuke! Hajime-kun has steel running through his veins instead of blood." 

Heisuke turned to see their captain, and another begrudgingly admitted long time friend, Okita Souji approach them, arms crossed at his chest, a teasing smile playing on his lips. He was followed by Chizuru, who looked equally amused, if a lot less mocking. At the appearance of his alleged rival – and really the only person with the ability to make their quiet teammate pause his training – Saitou turned to give their captain a look that Heisuke had long ago dubbed the "I-want-to-hurt-you-but-I-am-not-sure-you're-worth-the-trouble-yet" stare.

"We are six weeks from regionals." The dark haired boy said, as if that was the answer to everything. Well, for Saitou it probably was.

"And one week from 'Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Continuum'."

Heisuke burst out laughing at the counter, while Saitou just frowned in disapproval.

"Souji, I thought you wanted to win the tournament." Heisuke snickered, but all that got him was an unimpressed raise of an eyebrow.

"I do. Don't get me wrong, if we lose, I'm killing all of you in your sleep. I'm just saying I have hobbies."

The scary thing was he probably meant every word. Or he certainly made it sound like he did. Chizuru, bless her perfect, practiced timing, chose that moment to interrupt them with the daily update on their results, probably to assure Souji of the peak condition everyone was in. You know. Just in case the 'blood lust' got worse.

"You don't have to worry Okita-san. Everyone is in top shape and health. The stats have gone up again too."

"You got the results from last med examination?"

"Yes, right here." She said and handed Souji the paper, while Heisuke just grinned proudly.

"Man, it's sure a win that Chizuru is in the health committee!"

Saitou next to him just nodded. "The team does certainly benefit from her joining."

They both watched as Chizuru and Souji went through the medical files, with the girl completely in her element, as she relied the results to their captain. Heisuke could tell she was practically _beaming_ and he smiled to himself. Happiness suited her a lot. A light knock brought their attention back and they lifted their heads to see Ryuunosuke enter their training hall.

"Hey guys! Hello Saitou-san! You done yet?" 

"More or less." Heisuke replied, casting a sideways glance to Saitou, expression smug. "If Hajime-kun doesn't intend on putting in another hour."

Saitou was about to give one of his witty replies when something else caught his attention and he focused his gaze on Ryuunosuke again.

"Ibuki. Your shirt…"

Ryuunosuke looked up from where he was rubbing at the fabric with what appeared to be a wet cloth, then back again. Only now did everyone else notice the red stain of considerable size that was decorating the edge of the fabric.

"Whoa, where did you get that?!"

Ryuunosuke sighed, looking quite embarrassed at his predicament. "I've been helping the drama club with the poster for their new play and kind of had an accident with paint. It's only acrylics. It should wash out if I keep it wet."

"Kosuzu-chan says thank you, by the way." Chizuru replied before anyone could say anything, with a smile on her face that could only be described as _teasing_. Not many people thought her to be capable smiling that way, but Heisuke and Ryuunosuke, having been subjected to it on several occasions in their short lifetime, knew it when they saw it. "I met her before I came here, she told me to thank you again. She seemed very happy that you helped them out." The thing about that smile was, it looked innocent on the surface, but beneath it was pure evil with no escape from it. There were moments when Ryuunosuke thought that Chizuru might be a demon incarnate, but then again he preferred not to think about it too much. Nothing good would come out of that. Instead he just looked anywhere but at her, hoping his expression didn't give too much away. 

"Yeah, well, she should be. I almost ruined my shirt for her." Though he really wasn't fooling anyone, with that bonfire of a blush on his face.

"It should wash out with a little alcohol." Chizuru wasn't giving him any breaks. 

"Sano-san will be thrilled." Heisuke remarked, just to make sure the two people he considered siblings didn't end up killing each other. The safest way to do that was to divert their attention to the 'public enemy number 1'. In their household it was solely the redhead who was responsible for the laundry, after Shinpachi had been banned from going anywhere near the washing machine. Heisuke didn't know the entire story, but apparently there had been an incident involving studded belts, a drag dress and a flood at the neighbors. It sounded quite epic, but Heisuke _really_ preferred ignorance.

The distraction however seemed to have worked. Ryuunosuke looked contrite.

"I'm sure it won't be any trouble." Chizuru said, giving Ryuunosuke an encouraging smile. "He'll understand if you explain you did it for Kosuzu-chan."

And there went the distraction. Luckily, Saitou decided it was a good moment to intervene. "Ibuki."

They all looked at their taciturn friend, but instead of the expected chiding there was just a simple "Hang in there," accompanied by the ghost of a smile.

Heisuke burst out laughing as even Hajime-kun didn't seem to be able to resist teasing the bluehead. Granted, it was just too easy, what with the guy always doing the impression of a tomato when being teased. Meanwhile Ryuunosuke looked like he was about to cry, stricken by the utter betrayal. "Saitou-san… Et tu..."

They made their way out into the heavy warmth of the late afternoon, not yet carrying the weight of summer, but already crawling up your neck and making you sweat. Heisuke was unbuttoning his uniform within seconds of being outside, fully intent on taking off the jacket, when Saitou turned to him.

"Heisuke."

"What is it, Hajime-kun?"

"What's the shortest way to the station?"

The unexpected question startled the boy and he eyed Saitou with a mildly confused look as he answered. "That would be a short walk or the bus, depending on when the next is coming, but… why do you…?" Usually Itou-san, Saitou's foster father, drove them both home since their club activities coincided. That was when Heisuke remembered the announcement from that morning. "Of course! Itou-san's away for that thing!"

"Art teacher's conference."

"Hajime-kun, you need to invest into a bike." Okita's chuckle was full with mirth, as he pushed his own cycle in front of him. There was the question of what was amusing about a commute, but if Heisuke had to guess their captain was probably jealous about their rides. Kondou-san might have been a wonderful and generous step father, but his work hours were something completely else. Saitou was already taking a breath to reply, probably explaining why the money would be completely wasted, when Ryuunosuke looked up from where he was still dabbing at his shirt to offer a simple solution.

"You could ride with us, Saitou-san."

"Great idea, Ryuu!" Heisuke voiced his agreement in the usual loud way, which he no doubt picked up from Shinpachi, and Chizuru's smile brightened too.

"It is! Saitou-san will be there in no time and won't miss his train."

Saitou looked a little startled from how his simple question spiraled so much out of control, mild blush tainting his face a soft pink. "I don't want to inconvenience you!" 

"Nonsense!" Heisuke exclaimed and Ryuunosuke shrugged his shoulder.

"I doubt Harada-san will mind. He keeps driving us around all the time." 

Saitou still looked like he was about to protest, so Chizuru stepped in too.

"It won't hurt anyone if you ask him, Saitou-san." She said with the smile otherwise known as the 'you-cannot-resist' smile. "Worst case he'll say no, but I doubt he will. Sanosuke-san is always happy to help."

"I can't stand seeing you brats rob Hajime-kun of this unique experience."

"Bye Souji!" Heisuke replied cheekily to their captain's mocking and Souji turned around to give his teammates an expressive finger gesture. 

"How very mature!"

"I advice you don't use that gesture in front of Yukimura-san."

"I should paint you in that pose."

"Have a safe ride, Okita-senpai!"

Okita, for his part, only added an empathetic eye roll and an equally empathetic "Brats!" before stepping on his bike and leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

Five minutes later they were arriving at the track and field court, where the athletics club was wrapping up their training. There was a group still running slow circles around the field, nearby one or two people were trying to get a few last jumps in before heading to shower, but most of the members were carrying around various pieces of equipment, or disassembling other.

"Put the gear back into the storage shack, I'll lock up later! And mind those javelins, you don't want to get hurt!"

"Harada-san!"

Sano, already changed into his jeans and shirt, turned around and smiled as the four of them approached the voluntary coach, waving in greeting. 

"Hey kids. Hey Saitou." He greeted back and waited for them to come close. His other two jobs aside, Sano was a full time coach of track and field at a local sports center, but was also volunteering at their school as a coach. Because (as Shinpachi would say) he obviously wasn't busy enough, but more likely it was because he liked devoting his free time to working with teenagers. Perhaps because no one had ever dedicated the same amount of time to him, but that was as much as anyone could guess. Best season was summer, as the practices didn't overlap and they all could head home together. "How was training?"

"Great!"

"Painful."

The redhead laughed at the two completely different answers of his son and daughter, but turned his attention to Ryuunosuke when the boy spoke to him, uncharacteristically timid.

"Harada-san? Can we drop Saitou-san off at the station?"

A confused look passed the coach's features for a moment, before realization set in. "Right. That conference." One hand came to scratch at the back of his head, as Sano remembered the absence of Saitou's foster father and turned to the boy in question. "You live in Kameoka, right?"

Saitou nodded.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you just slept over?"

The unexpected suggestion was greeted with four sets of wide eyes, three hopeful and one surprised, and Sano elaborated, smiling faintly under his nose at their reactions.

"I mean, I can drop you off at the station no problem, it would take about two minutes. Heck, I could even drive you home, it's not that far. But you'd have to get up really early in the morning if you don't want to miss practice, and I'm wondering if this isn't easier for you."

"Really?!" Heisuke's tone was positively _ecstatic_ and seemed to speak for all three of 'their kids' (in spite of not all of them being officially and lawfully adopted, Sano and Shinpachi still sometimes caught themselves referring to all of them as theirs). "Hajime-kun can stay over?!"

"Why couldn't he?" Sano shrugged his shoulder, then turned to Saitou again. "If you want to, that is."

"Awesome!" Everyone seemed excited, completely ignoring the fact that Saitou still looked very unsure of the spontaneous idea. Although, knowing the boy, that was probably more polite restraint than utter unwillingness.

"I don't want to be a…"

"Not a bother." Sano answered without Saitou even needing to finish what he was saying, a strained expression on his face, like he heard those words one too many times. "At least, Ryuunosuke won't feel bad about still being the only one sleeping on a futon."

"But Shinpachi-san…"

"Are you kidding me?" Again, the boy was cut off before finishing. "Shinpachi will be _euphoric_. I'm counting on you to remind him that our apartment is not a good place for sparring."

Because Shinpachi loved kendo. He used to be pretty good at it, winning several tournaments between junior high school and university, but had been forced to quit when other responsibilities, such as a family, interfered with his time. However even after that, Shinpachi had not been able to give up his passion completely and still practiced on a semi-regular basis, and trained with Heisuke when he had the time. Saitou sometimes joined in, after having discovered that his friend's adoptive father was an actual menkyo kaiden, with a passion and love for the martial art that rivaled Saitou's own. There was a connection between them in that way, and needless to say, it always made Shinpachi itch for his boken when the quiet friend of their son came over. After one time that excitement had resulted in broken furniture, Sano had felt the need to put his foot down. Not that he minded them having fun, but they really weren't in a situation to be buying new lamps and coffee tables frequently. Maybe that was also why Saitou still seemed hesitant at the invitation. But his eyes told a different story. They were curious, and his slightly parted lips looked more like they were forming a yes than anything else. The other three seemed to recognize this as well, as all of them started listing reasons why it was a good idea at once.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"It's not like I'm not over at their place each time Serizawa-san is out." Which was almost all the time, Sano thought fondly as Ryuu tried convincing his idol to join them for the night. "Chizuru too is home only for the weekends when her brother is back from boarding school."

However, it took Chizuru's smile and small plea to completely take Saitou's will to fight.

"Please, Saitou-san."

The slender shoulder sagged, and one last sigh left the boy. "I don't have any change of clothes."

"You can borrow from me!" When Heisuke's cheerful remark resolved the last argument Saitou had left, it seemed like there was nothing standing in the way of the unexpected slumber party and Sano grinned.

"It's settled then!" His smile didn't drop as he turned to Ryuunosuke, but it gained a sharp edge as he pointed to the dirty shirt. "Speaking of clothes… What's that?" Needless to say, the prospect of laundry joining the mile long 'to do' list for the day did obviously not appeal to him.

Ryuunosuke looked away, trying to come up with a good way how to explain he might need a new shirt soon, before sighing in defeat. "I helped the drama club paint their new poster and got paint on me."

For a heartbeat there was silence, but then Sano's face lit up with a grin reminiscent of a cat that had just spotted a juicy canary. "I bet Kosuzu-chan was very happy!" 

"Oh my god, can everyone drop it already?!"

But Ryuunosuke's cry was ignored, as everyone (aside from Saitou who pretended not to be smiling under his nose) had a good laugh at the poor boy's expense. Sano ruffled his other son's hair, features crooked with mirth. "Ryuunosuke, so manly of you to help a girl in need!"

Ryuunosuke struggled, trying to slap the hand away, but ultimately failed, as Sano (just like everyone else) seemed intent to tease the hell out of the boy. 

They were all having too much fun to notice another person approaching them, until the melodic voice of their music teacher and club advisor of the track and field team called his colleague's name. "Harada!" They all turned to see Takasugi-sensei walk up to them, wearing his broad trademark smile. "Clocking out?"

"Yeah." Sano straightened and, smiling, turned to his friend. "I'm sorry, I'm leaving you to handle things. Again."

"Nah," Takasugi waved his hand, as he nodded to the kids. "You have more important matters to attend to. I'm perfectly capable of wrapping practice up!" A cough followed the cheerful reply, briefly interrupting their conversation. 

"Whoa, easy there." Sano patted his colleague on the back. "This is a bad time for asthma. You okay?"

"Peachy," Takasugi wheezed between coughs. Luckily, the fit wasn't one of the much fiercer ones, and once it was over a muttered curse followed it. "Fucking allergies." But as soon as the words left the teacher's mouth, he seemed to realize what company he was in and hurried to mend himself. "Ah, sorry, bad word, don't repeat that after me. I don't want to get fired."

But Heisuke just snorted, not affected by the coarse language one bit.

"Nevermind! Shinpat-suan curses all the time!"

But Sano wouldn't have any of it, narrowing his eyes at Heisuke.

"Yes and it's a bad habit you shouldn't repeat after him. You're far too young to curse like that!"

"That has nothing to do with age!" Heisuke protested, but for Sano the discussion was finished. "I guess we better go now." He said, turning to his colleague in goodbye, who in turn smirked at the redhead.

"Yeah, before anyone remembers they forgot to ask you about this and that. Wouldn't be the first time." 

"That's what I'm here for, ain't it?" Sano chuckled and winked.

Takasugi grinned, but then seemed to remember something. "Oh, and could you do me a favor? When you're with the… _prick_ , tell him to pick up his goddamn phone. It's his turn to grocery shop and I forgot to add some stuff to the list."

Although the expression on Takasugi's face suggested he had wanted to use a completely different word, Sano knew exactly whom the man was talking about. Not that there was only one prick on the list of people he saw daily, but only one lived with Takasugi Shinsaku in a cohabitation much like Sano's and Shinpachi's.

"I'll pull his ear out for ya!" 

"I appreciate it."

After affirming they haven't forgotten or misplaced anything (schoolbags, discarded jackets, kids), Sano turned around once more and saluted with two fingers in a casual 'bye', winking playfully. "Buh-bye, honeybun, we're off. See you tomorrow morning."

"Toodles, sugar plum!" Takasugi replied in their usual teasing, overly sugary manner, wiggling his fingers and blowing a raspberry. Sano just grinned in reply, and grabbing everything and everyone they made themselves on their way.

* * *

They arrived at home a short while later, with the usual hurricane of thundering footsteps and excited chatter that probably caused their neighbors to frown more than they already did, but not a single member of their strange, little family could be bothered enough to care. The school bags and shoes soon decorated the genkan in a clutter reminiscent of post-modern sculpting art, which Shinpachi liked to call 'still life with shoes', while Sano preferred the more profane 'kids are in, order is futile'.

"Ryuunosuke, take off your shirt." Sano told the boy as soon as they were off the porch. "I'll put it in the laundry right away, hopefully it will wash out. Can't have you walk around in a stained shirt in front of the girl you like." He added the last bit with a wink, causing Ryuunosuke to blush furiously once again.

"I do NOT like her! We just hang out, that's all there is!"

"Right. Sorry." But the knowing smirk on Sano's face, and amused tone of voice contradicted his words. Ryuunosuke, completely powerless, could just glare. Or pout, depending on the definition.

Chizuru overheard them, and with that innocent smile on her face, she quipped in. "If it doesn't, alcohol should help, Sanosuke-san."

"And we have plenty of that. We can use Shinpachi's cheap sake, it's all that's good for anyway."

Everyone grinned at that, probably imagining the face the man would make once he got home, and found out what his favored brand had been used for.

While Sano made his side trip to attend the laundry issue, they all settled into the living room, Chizuru with her homework into the armchair, Ryuunosuke, changed into his comfy, well-worn plaid shirt, on the couch next to Heisuke who took his 'first born privileges' and sat in the middle. Meanwhile Saitou made himself as small as possible on the edge, intent on taking up the smallest room possible. Heisuke naturally wouldn't have it.

"Make yourself comfortable, Hajime-kun! There's plenty of room!"

"That's right! Nagakura-san fits onto this couch with us and he's like twice your size." 

Heisuke burst out laughing at Ryuunosuke's remark, jokes about Shinpat-suan's size never being not funny. Not because Shinpachi was indeed gaining any weight – there really wasn't an ounce of fat on the guy's body – but for the reactions such teasing usually provoked. Besides, in terms of size, Shinpachi _was_ sort of big, in that broad way that sometimes seemed slightly disproportional to his height. The cheerful, vivacious attitude and the laugh louder than life didn't help either. 

"Oh yeah, Shinpat-suan is so big, he fills up the room!" Heisuke exclaimed between chuckles and high-fived with his brother in crime. Saitou meanwhile just watched them, probably wondering if he was supposed to reply to that. Chizuru solved the dilemma for him by giving him one of her gentle smiles.

"It's alright to relax once in a while, Saitou-san."

That seemed to provide the assurance Saitou needed, as he sunk back into his seat, his lips curving into a subtle smile. Sano chose that moment to walk back into the room, surveying the scene with a raised eyebrow and a smile crooked with amusement.

"You kids do realize that I could hear you just fine?"

"So what? You gonna rat us out or something?" Heisuke turned to him with a flippant grin.

"Maybe. Depends on how well you behave." Sano's mock threatening tone earned him a stuck out tongue in response.

"Have you kids eaten?" The redhead asked what he originally came to inquire, after giving his son's head a good grind with his knuckles, ignoring the sounds of protest from the boy.

"Yes," Chizuru responded with a smile. "The bento I made."

"Which was delicious, by the way. You're a lifesaver." Sano's smile was grateful as he ruffled his favorite girl's hair, before turning to their guest. "Saitou?"

"I had a manjuu in the cafeteria."

"Because if you kids are hungry, there's still some left over duck from Chizuru, and Shinpachi made… I think it's gyoza?"

"Yes, with shrimp." Chizuru nodded and Sano's smile crooked in amusement again.

"At least one of us can tell."

"I'm sure it's good." Chizuru smiled, but there was a giggle in her voice.

"Well, it's better than anything I could make, so it's not like I have a right to complain." He said with a wink, making Chizuru chuckle once more, this time at the thought of Sano trying to conjure up a meal. It was no secret that his cooking skills were atrocious, and so far all attempts to learn it ended up staying attempts. While Shinpachi's cooking looked at best like something out of a cubist painting, he didn't set the kitchen on fire and despite what the food looked like, it wasn't a bio hazard. In fact, more often than not nowadays it ended up being delicious. And combined with Chizuru's prowess, Sano preferred to avoid the kitchen and it's utensils, microwave and coffee machine aside, altogether. He made mean coffee, though. "How about it, Saitou? Wanna brave some of that supposed gyoza with me?"

But before Saitou could answer there was a low, unmistakable rumble, and the boy's cheeks flared red. "I apologize." There was a second of silence, in which Saitou probably tried to determine how much sense a polite, more sensible turndown had. He seemed to decide on exactly none, because a moment later, there was an embarrassed, "If it's not a problem, could I try some of the duck?"

"Of course! Come on, can't let you starve."

They both headed off to the kitchen, when Heisuke turned around to call after them. "Hey, leave some for me, 'kay?" 

"Didn't you already eat about half of it?"

"Hey, it's so good! Chizuru makes terrific duck!"

As the two of them busied themselves behind the counter, Heisuke pulled out his flaming red playstation controller and turned the television on. 

"Come on, Ryuu, let's bust some ass!"

"Again?" Ryuu turned to him with an expression of the long suffering brother on his face. 

"It's as Souji said. We're one week from the release 'Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Continuum', and I want to finish this before that."

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes, but did in the end reach for the second controller in blue and joined Heisuke on his quest. The bluehead wasn't much of a gamer but his brother was, so he seemed to be destined to join Heisuke whenever the boy was gaming again – which was almost constantly, much to Ryuu's (and Sano's) displeasure. Ryuunosuke never quite got why he was the 'chosen one' – Chizuru was, surprisingly, much better at games than the bluehead. Maybe because usually when Heisuke played with her, she ended up winning. Now, whether it was because Heisuke couldn't get over himself and defeat his dearest friend or whether Chizuru was just that good, Ryuunosuke could never quite figure. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. He already suspected their sister being an actual demon, he didn't _really_ need a confirmation. 

"Oh yeah, take THAT, you slimy monster!!!"

Ryuunosuke just watched as the creature hit the ground in a green blob and sighed. 

"Oh here's that tough one, get ready Ryuu. I am defeating you this time, you scumbag!"

There was no mistaking it – Heisuke was totally in the zone and Ryuu adjusted his controller in his hands to have a better grip. He couldn't sit out this one. For a while it went like that, in a comforting routine – Heisuke shouting at the animated monsters, Ryuunosuke getting blown up and Chizuru looking up from her homework sometimes, for a few seconds of break between her assignments. In a bit Saitou joined them and watched the progress of their game for approximately a minute, before fetching his own homework and joining Chizuru. Comfortable silence settled between the four of them, save for the occasional exclamation from Heisuke, or a groan from Ryuunosuke. Twenty minutes later the strange sonata of those unintelligible sounds concluded in a simultaneous outcry from the both of them, as Ryuu got definitely killed off, much to Heisuke's chagrin.

"Aw man, Ryuu, you suck at this!"

The blue haired boy looked mildly irritated, as he turned to his best friend, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Excuse me for not spending hours practicing how to kill CGI monsters."

"Neither does Chizuru and she would totally _own_ you."

The girl briefly looked up at the mention of her name, but after concluding it was just the usual banter, she turned her attention back to the notebook in front of her, leaving the boys to their 'discussion', clearly unbothered by the noise. Saitou, on the other hand, frowned without looking up, but his eyes were not skimming over the text, and for anyone who knew the quiet boy well enough it was clear he was distracted.

"Then why don't you play with Chizuru?"

"Because she's busy with homework!"

"Maybe you should be doing that as well, Heisuke!" Before Ryuunosuke had the chance to reply, a voice from the doorway interrupted them, and they all but jumped in unison. Except Saitou, who appeared unsurprised, but then again it was very hard to catch Saitou by surprise. No one had noticed Sano although he must have passed them on his way to the master bed room – probably to fetch some files – as he was leaning on the corner wall to the hall that lead to the rooms. He looked freshened up and had changed the jeans and his light gray shirt he wore at school for a comfortable black racerback and jogging pants, ready for training. "Or don't you have any?"

"Oh come on, Sano-san!" Heisuke protested. "We just got back from school! Let us clear at least this one level."

"Fine." Sano sighed after a heartbeat of silence. "But just one."

"Promise!" 

And with that enthusiastic reply Heisuke turned his attention back to the TV, not noticing, or pretending not to notice Ryuunosuke rolling his eyes. But it seemed, to remind them of their homework was not the only reason Sano had joined them. Before they could get absorbed in their activities once more, he approached them, offering them a shoe box that somehow no one had noticed him holding before. Offering the box to Saitou and Chizuru specifically, holding it out towards them.

"Here, have some." 

A box, which upon a second glance turned out to be a box full of chocolates.

Saitou and Chizuru gave the man a confused look, but Sano just kept on smiling.

"You've been actually doing your homework all this time, right? Chocolate is brain food, yanno."

Chizuru looked a little questioning, but still smiled at the man, politely declining the offer. "Thank you, Sanosuke-san, but I'm really fine." Saitou just hid behind the homework but Sano, sensing their hesitation, asked again.

"Are you sure? It's from Shinpachi's secret stash that he thinks I don't know about. I'm trying to eliminate it slowly, so you would really be doing me a favor."

Now that seemed to spark Heisuke's attention enough for the boy to pause the game and eye the box full of candy like a hungry wolf eyeing a flock of sheep. "Oh? Does that mean we get some too?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Do you deserve any?" Sano shot back, but the fond smile and outstretched arm betrayed him. The boys didn't hesitate diving into the presented treat, seconds later joined by Chizuru who had obviously concluded the sensible thing to do was to dig in. Saitou still seemed to hesitate, but in the end he too reached out and took a praline of exquisite dark chocolate. Soon the room was filled with delighted sighs, the kind that only the consumption of such sinful sweetness could cause.

"Oh, this is so delicious…" Heisuke moaned, letting the sweetness melt on his tongue. "Shinpat-suan is going to be so pissed when he finds out!"

"Then don't tell him." Sano winked, smiling crookedly at Chizuru's mischievous giggle. "It will be our secret."

"Harada-san is unexpectedly sneaky." Ryuunosuke said with a grin, glancing over to the man. Sano in turn raised one eyebrow in supposed warning, but was once again betrayed by the smirk playing on his lips. He was about to reply something mock-chiding, but the screen of the TV chose that exact moment to go black, diverting their attention by sending a certain gamer into a panicked frenzy.

"What the heck?!" Heisuke exclaimed, looking mildly horrified at the prospect of a lost game while Sano scratched the top of his head. 

"Right… I forgot. Shinpachi messed around with the settings again, I think it turns down automatically after 5 minutes now?"

"Why would he do that?!" Heisuke cried, reaching for the remote to turn the TV back on, trying to see if he could still save the game, but it was too late. When the screen came back on, the main menu was gleaming at them with bright colors. "No… No…" Heisuke kept moaning the word again and again, head sunk in his hands as he pulled at his hair.

Everyone else was trying to hide their amusement, but that only lasted the while it took Heisuke to recover, before the boy straightened suddenly, announcing with a determined zeal, "Come on, Ryuu, if we go again now we can get those monsters in half the time! You just have to remember to first use your sword-"

"Heisuke!" Sano's voice made Heisuke stop the chain of words and turn around to face the suddenly frowning man. "You promised."

But Heisuke wouldn't have been Heisuke if he didn't have an argument up his sleeve. "I promised to do my homework after I finish the level!"

Sano was relentless. "I said one game."

"No, you said one level!"

Sano's expression only clouded more at that, giving his son a warning look. "Heisuke!" The tone of his voice was sharper, leaving no room for arguments. "The game will be here later. Go do your homework."

Heisuke didn't think it fair. "That's not what you said! Who's breaking his promise now?!" And yes, maybe he wasn't being very mature, but he had really wanted to finish this stupid level that he had been stuck on for the better part of the week. It would distract him from stupid, boring homework anyway. Sano-san just did not understand that finishing the level was essential to his focus. Which is why in the end he turned around and scrolled down the selection menu to restart the game, without waiting for another argument from the man. What he did not expect was to get the remote snatched away from him. "Hey!"

"I said, do your homework!" Sano's expression was getting angry now, but at that point, Heisuke was too fed up with his father… his not-father, by the way, to care.

"That's NOT FAIR! Give it back!"

The rest of the kids for their part just watched them with their respective worried faces, unsure of whether to step in or leave them be, when from the doorway another voice joined them, uncharacteristically serious.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone had been too distracted with the argument to register the front door opening and closing. Shinpachi stood in the doorway, relieved smile over finally coming home frozen in place, as he surveyed the scene, blue eyes drifting from one to the other. In his brown slacks, and the halfway undone dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, he looked all the way like the tired salaryman that he was, clearly in no mood to be greeted by the raised voices of his two favorite guys. 

"Shinpat-suan!" Heisuke's face, frustrated as the boy might have been, lit up when he saw his favorite parent standing in the doorway. But that just seemed to be the general effect Shinpachi had on everyone, judging by the smiles their kids were giving the guy.

"Welcome back." Sano gave the man a smile, momentarily distracted from Heisuke's antics by the presence of the other man. Being around Shinpachi made it kinda hard to think about anything else. The man truly did fill up the room.

"I'm home! Hey everyone!" Shinpachi replied with a grin as he approached them, only pausing when he noticed that there was one more teen in the room. "Oh, hey Saitou. Didn't expect to see you today."

"He's staying over tonight." Sano said by way of explanation at which Shinpachi's eyes sparked with excitement, making the redhead raise his index finger in warning. "No sword fights."

Shinpachi laughed just a little nervously. "Who? Me? Sano, who do you have me for?" The redhead still did not look convinced, so Shinpachi did the smart thing. He changed the topic. "So? What's this all about?" He nodded his head towards where Sano was still holding the remote with Heisuke half bent over the back of the couch, trying to reach it. "And aren't you running late?"

"Heisuke is refusing to do his homework. _Again_." Sano's voice still held a bit of a frustrated edge as he told on Heisuke, but the sharpness from earlier was now gone. "And I still have a little time." He answered the second question after a quick glance at the clock. "I'll go as soon Heisuke starts on his homework." The last bit was added with some of the edge returning to his voice as he gave the boy in question a pointed look. Heisuke retaliated.

"Sano-san said I could finish the level, but he's not letting me!"

Shinpachi's eyes drifted from one to the other as they both looked at him with expectant gazes. Finally the man sighed in defeat, clearly not thrilled about having to be the peacekeeper in their fight. Or having to choose between being either a faithful husband or the fun dad. But as they clearly were still waiting for him to resolve the matter, he resigned himself to his fate with a sigh and after a few more seconds of thought he said what he hoped was the most neutral solution.

"Would twenty more minutes make much of a difference?"

Heisuke's face lit up like a light bulb. Clearly beaten, Sano sighed but if there was a way to feed the wolf while saving the sheep, he would not argue it.

"Twenty minutes."

"Yes!" Heisuke exclaimed and took back his controller, turning to the TV and completely missing the smiles his fathers exchanged. "Come on, Ryuu!" 

With the argument settled at least for now, Shinpachi moved to finally crash on the couch and relax after the long, straining day but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the table. The couch had obscured his vision but now he had a clear view of the all too familiar box, it's contents half gone at this point. Sano who noticed his partner go stock still turned and followed the gaze.

"Oh, that? Since you won't be needing that anymore, I decided to give it to the kids." He answered the unspoken question with an innocent smile, as if he hadn't even been aware that he wasn't supposed to know about the stash. "Remember, your dentist said you shouldn't have any."

Shinpachi then realized that there were two ways to try and reason with Sano and that with just a few words the man had effectively prevented both of them. Shinpachi could say that those were his, hinting that he had intended to eat them, which would result in an argument about him not caring about his dental health. The other possibility was to call Sano out on taking things that obviously were meant to be kept from him, which would in turn result in a fight about Shinpachi deliberately trying to deceive Sano. And no matter how upset he was about the loss, Shinpachi concluded that the chocolates just weren't worth the headache. Thus the only option left was to give up and accept that no matter how well hidden, no secret was safe from Sano. 

Still he couldn't help but mumble few final words of defiance.

"I can have _a little_ …"

"What was that?" 

And since in spite of the sweet smile, the tone of Sano's voice suggested the redhead was willing to fight him over the definition of 'a little', that argument died right there as well.

"Nothing." Shinpachi replied, slumping down on the couch next to Heisuke and mourning. "You've known all along, haven't you…?" 

Sano pretended not to hear him.

"Shinpat-suan!" Heisuke called after making another red blob out of a monster. "We should get together and a plan a revolution against this dictatorship!"

"I'm right here." 

Heisuke chuckled at Sano's dry tone, unaware of the growing exasperation that was emanating from Sano. The whole thing was meant as a joke, but contrary to Heisuke, Shinpachi knew when to stop digging. When it came to his health and Heisuke's education, Sano was uncompromising, and even Shinpachi had to admit that his partner wasn't exactly wrong. Especially with the both of them constantly thwarting the well-meant efforts. As much as Shinpachi loved to tease Sano about his mothering tendencies, there was a line for everything. Heisuke just wasn't that good at seeing it yet. And Shinpachi was not fool enough to push it just for the heck of it, and possibly undermine everything that Sano did for the kid by agreeing with said kid. Not when he knew how much Sano cared. 

"Sano has a point, Heisuke."

"Yeah, since when?" Heisuke shot back cheekily and in spite of his good intentions, Shinpachi founds himself frowning. There was something in the boy's tone that bothered him. The plain dismissal that he could hear in Heisuke's voice didn't sit well with him, simply because Sano did nothing to deserve it, always bending backwards for their pack of wayward teens. Especially for Heisuke. And Shinpachi did not need to look to know that Sano was glaring a hole through the boy's head right about now, so this time he decided to side with his partner for once.

"Since your last math test scored 56%. And frankly, you really should start and listen to Sano a bit more. I'm growing kinda tired of coming home to you two quarreling."

"Oh don't you start as well Shinpat-suan!" He had kept his voice light and casual, but it still seemed to have struck some kind of chord, sending Heisuke into full defense. "What's _wrong_ with you guys lately?! And strictly speaking I only need to listen to you. Technically, you're my only dad. Sano-san doesn't even have custody!"

At that moment everything just seemed to freeze, but that too went unnoticed by Heisuke, too caught up in his game to be aware of the looks everyone was giving him. Even Saitou was now looking at them instead of keeping his gaze firmly in his notes. But the most disturbing response was the quiet question from behind the couch, laced with stunned disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"Heisuke." Shinpachi made sure this time his tone held a warning, but Heisuke appeared to be deaf to everything today.

"What?!" He cast a glance at Shinpachi, not seeing, or not wanting to see the admonishing look in his eyes. "It's true! You're the one who officially adopted me. Sano-san's like… a coincidental cohabitant, or something."

"Heisuke!" All jokes have officially stopped there for Shinpachi and he would have whacked his son over the head, had it not been for the quiet, strangely monotone voice turning his attention elsewhere.

"I guess I better get going now. Don't wanna be late."

"Bye, Sano-san!"

"Sano, wait!" Shinpachi turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the sports bag disappearing behind the corner of the porch and a second later the sound of the door shutting could be heard. It wasn't particularly loud, but it still echoed in Shinpachi's ears, shaking up his very core. 

This was bad.

If this was just another quarrel, Sano would have given Heisuke a noogie and told him to have some respect. Turning around and leaving usually meant that things were too hot to deal with them immediately, that they needed to be left to cool down first. And all Heisuke had to say to it was a cheerful 'bye' like he hadn't just offended in the worst way the man who put so much into raising him. Without another word Shinpachi reached for the remote and shut the TV down, just as Heisuke was about to kill off the last monster.

"Hey!!!" As expected, there was an outraged cry and Heisuke whipped around to glare at him. "What did you do that for?! I was about to…" But the boy's words faded into nothing when he finally became aware of the thunderstorm that reflected in Shinpachi's eyes.

"I shout hit you for what you just said."

Heisuke opened his mouth to shout in protest again, but the words stopped in his throat when Shinpachi narrowed his eyes at him. So instead he just turned away, cheeks puffed and arms crossed over his chest, a prime example of juvenile defiance as he replied.

"Why? What did I just say?"

"You are seriously asking that?"

Heisuke sunk deeper into the couch. Good.

"Heisuke-kun…" Chizuru' soft voice sounded surprised, in a sad and maybe a little disappointed way. "How can you say something like that to Sanosuke-san?"

"How can I… _He's_ being the despotic tyrant! He used to be much more fun!" Heisuke wasn't rewarded with a single look of approval or understanding at his defense, and it seemed to frustrate the boy only more. " _What?!_ It's not like he has any room to talk anyway! From the way you tell it, he's been more out of school than in it!"

"Yes, and how has that worked out for him?" Shinpachi wasn't exactly sure what caused him to keep his voice so calm and quiet, but he considered it a good thing. With how Heisuke was on full out rebellious mode now, it didn't need both of them fuming, spluttering and shouting at each other. Not with Heisuke seemingly convinced of being the poor, mistreated and misunderstood child.

"Oh, I don't know! He lives in a huge apartment in the middle of Kyoto, eats three times a day, has several jobs and a convertible car. I'd say it worked out pretty damn fine for him!"

"Yeah?" Shinpachi raised an eyebrow. "If you say so, let's break it down. First of all, I pay 100% of the rent and food." Heisuke's lips fell shut at that response, but Shinpachi wasn't finished. "He gets paid by the hour, so his salary depends entirely on the amount he works in a month. Which is exactly why he works three jobs and pays only the expenses that come irregularly, or on a less than monthly basis, such as your allowance and tuition, to name a few. And the energies, because he insists to pay for the energies. In other words, he covers pretty much everything else, including saving my ass when I manage to blow the rent away." Maybe there was no need to elaborate on the last part, but after Heisuke's declaration, Shinpachi felt the need to tell his son about every little sacrifice Sano made for them. Because there were no few. Besides he figured that if he was allowed to lecture Heisuke, he might as well admit his own mistakes. 

Sure enough, Heisuke's attention caught at that, though his gaze was still as annoyed as before when he asked.

"Huh?! What are you talking about?"

Shinpachi looked away. Honest answer would be about his occasional betting habit, but the boy didn't need to know his dad had a bit of an addiction problem. Not yet, anyway. Besides, it was more or less under control. Usually. "Turns out that while I'm very good with other people's bucks, I kinda suck with my own money. And then we run out of cash and Sano has to frantically scrape together every loose coin to keep us over the bay." Shinpachi genuinely hated his addiction, which even after him quitting kept coming back. Sometimes he was amazed how Sano was still with him, but then he remembered he was married to the most loyal soul in the eastern half of the globe.

"Is that why you sold the Russian?" 

In the middle of their discussion, Ryuunosuke's voice was like a new sound, unexpected and startling. Even the bluehead himself seemed surprised, like he hadn't wanted to speak, the words leaving him on their own. Blushing he looked away and mumbled. "Nevermind."

"Russian?" Heisuke looked more confused than ever. "What Russian? What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryuu sighed, and as there seemed to be no escaping it now, he nodded to the empty spot on the wall that had previously been occupied by modern art. "The Russian avant garde painting."

"That was _Russian_? How do you _know_ it was Russian?"

Ryuunosuke blushed at Heisuke's astounded tone and shook his shoulder, mumbling something about "pretty obvious". In spite of himself Shinpachi couldn't help but bark a laugh at how embarrassed the bluehead suddenly seemed. 

"You're right, it was Russian." There was something proud in his smile as he looked at Ryuunosuke. Their second son was becoming more and more knowledgeable about art with each passing day. It was apparent that he had found a passion for himself, and it made Shinpachi feel kind of excited for the boy. In his opinion a man needed a passion, and Ryuu had seemed to lack one for the longest time. "But to answer your question, yes, that's why we sold it. Couldn't have paid the rent otherwise, as Sano was freshly out of money having just paid tuition. He hated the thing anyway. Called it a disproportionate blob of colors. Probably thought you could do better." 

Ryuunosuke moaned at the compliment and hid his blazing face in his hands, coercing another amused chuckle out of Shinpachi. The bluehead's interlude had caused the tension ease up a little and the brunette noted that he felt a lot less confrontational as well. Where his voice had been calm, but his mind had been not. When he turned back to Heisuke his lips were even twisted into the semblance of a smile, albeit his voice was still stern as he spoke. He might have been calmer than moments ago, but that didn't mean everything that Heisuke had said was suddenly okay. 

"We are well enough to keep everyone clothed, sheltered and fed, but not well enough for him to drop any of his work. And that's in spite of him working his tail off, six days a week, 'till late in the evening. Or did you think he comes home deliberately at ten?"

Heisuke shook his head but didn't reply otherwise, like he was slowly beginning to realize the impact of his careless words.

"Look," Shinpachi sighed. "I know Sano can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But that's because he cares and doesn't want you to make the same mistakes as him."

The boy didn't reply again, suddenly very interested in the carpet they had at least for five years. At long last, Heisuke seemed to start to understand what everyone was telling him, and Shinpachi decided to shut up for time being and let everything sink in. Everyone else had stayed quiet until now as well, silently watching their exchange and listening to what might as well have been the story of their lives. Too late did Shinpachi realize he probably should have sent them away, but he couldn't change that now. Besides, it wasn't like Sano would have minded them knowing. The redhead made a point of being honest about every bad decision he had made in the past, so that others could learn from it. Especially their kids. 

"If you don't mind me asking…" 

It was Saitou this time who startled them out of silence, curiosity strong enough to let him forget about propriety. Not that Shinpachi cared about something like that. Saitou was basically family at this point.

"What is it, Saitou?"

"Why did Harada-san quit high school in the first place? His decisions are always reasonable and based on a logical conclusion. It seems… scarcely believable he would do something so…"

"Stupid?" Shinpachi supplemented with an amused smile when Saitou seemed trapped between honesty and politeness of choosing the right word without being disrespectful. Sure enough, the boy averted his gaze, but didn't correct him or apologized. 

"He's not always. Reasonable and logical." Shinpachi elaborated when the kids gave him a questioning gaze. "It's more like he learned to be, but more often than not it's his heart and conscience he follows rather than his mind. And he used to be far more stubborn and impulsive when he was your age." Shinpachi remembered the Sano from the past all too well. All blazing fire and idealism, fierce in his loyalty and brave in his feelings. It was that unwavering integrity that made them become friends in the first place. 

"At the time he thought it would be enough." Shinpachi answered Saitou's question. "When he quit kendo and joined the track and field club definitely, it turned out he was very good at it. He did both in his past, but athletics was clearly his calling. By the end of our third year he had three potential sponsorships lined up, was a member of the national youth team and had contracts waiting for when he reached 18. He decided to focus on his body rather than his mind, since it seemed like that would be the main bread maker. And for a while it was. In sports the more you win, the more money you make and he was by all definitions unstoppable."

"Yeah, he was crazy good, right?" Ryuunosuke asked. "I heard some of the club members talk about it."

Sighing, Shinpachi nodded and turned his gaze to the opposing wall, that was lined by shelves of trophies. Some were his from when he still did actively kendo, but that just made two out of four shelves. 

"Second and third place in the grand prix, gold and silver in the Asian games, Asian record for the javelin, still unbeaten, expected to represent Japan in the Beijing games, you name it. Many believed he was our best shot for Olympic gold."

"What happened?" It was Saitou once again who asked, probably because he was the only one who hadn't heard any of the story yet. Not that their kids have ever heard it in as much detail as Shinpachi was telling it now, aside the few tidbits that Sano had let slip over the years. He didn't even know why he even was telling it in the first place, or if he should be, or even how they have gotten to this point, but for some reason he just kept answering their questions.

"Injury. He tripped and fell on some javelins. Pierced his stomach, almost died." Shinpachi will never forget that phone call. He had been studying for an exam he couldn't recall. The only thing he remembered was the frantic feeling of panic when he learned that Sano was in the hospital. To shake himself from the terrifying memory he added in as flat a voice as possible. "And that was it. Like the balloon with the needle, really. And when he woke up from that, it was to the sponsorships being dissolved immediately and with barely enough money left to pay the training expenses and everything he owed to the federation. He was completely broke by the time he showed up on my doorstep. And very quickly he found out that without a finished education, in Japan you're pretty much worth nothing, record or not."

"Why did he never finish it?" Heisuke asked this time, voice unusually quiet.

"There either never was the time, or the money." Shinpachi answered simply, with a shake of his shoulders. "After he moved in with me, it was all about finding work and making enough money to get by, and pay off the rest of the debts. And by the time we were financially secure enough again and he had gotten back on his feet, you came into the picture." Smiling nostalgically at the last bit, he turned to Heisuke. "And since then everything was for you."

"I get it, okay." 

In the midst of remembering, Shinpachi had almost forgotten about their argument, but it still seemed to be on Heisuke's mind. Which was probably a good thing, Shinpachi concluded with a smile. Finally Heisuke seemed to be acknowledging his oversight, judging by the slightly defeated tone seeping into his voice. "I was a prick to him, I'll apologize once he comes back."

"As you should," Shinpachi nodded, but didn't drop his smile. "But you have to understand I'm not telling you all this just to get you to do that."

"No, you want me to think about my future." Heisuke replied half-mockingly and half-miserably, but at least no protest could be heard in his voice, which made Shinpachi grin fully again. Grinning was much better than a serious expression after all. But the boy still seemed to have one more thing on his mind. "But you seriously can't be telling me he's that bad off. He works as a friggin' photomodel, that HAS to pay good cash."

Shinpachi's grin fell. He should have realized Heisuke would bring that point up eventually. Chewing on his bottom lip he hesitated with his answer, knowing that Sano would bite his head off if Shinpachi answered that truthfully. But in the end, maybe it was time for Heisuke to know. "You mean the money he doesn't see a single yen of?"

Wide turquoise eyes gave him an incredulous look, as Heisuke looked completely baffled. "How… what… how do you mean that? He _has to get paid_ , right?"

Shinpachi sighed and scratched the back of his head, like he was still debating whether to let Heisuke know. Except he couldn't really take it back anymore now, could he?

"He didn't want you to know, but I think you're old enough to hear it. That money? That he gets for working twelve hours each Saturday? All of that goes to a closed account, which neither of us has any access to. It will be opened and at your disposal on your eighteenth birthday. It's supposed to be your college money, but if you choose not to apply, it should be enough to provide a fine starting capital for whatever else you want to do."

Heisuke was shocked speechless.

"What?" Shinpachi shrugged his shoulder, looking the a little awkward after the admission. "Did you really think he'd be wasting his precious time, that he could spend with his family instead, only to have some extra money for _himself_? Yeah, no. In his mind, we are far more important. And he wants you to be better off than what he started with." 

And that if nothing else seemed to bring the point across, as Heisuke's gaze fell to the ground once more, head pulled between his shoulders in shame. Shinpachi reached out, laying a comforting hand on Heisuke's arm, as he searched for the right words, wanting to comfort the boy, but also make sure that everything they had talked about would stay with Heisuke.

"Your clothes, your school stuff, your tuition, even your allowance, all come from Sano's pocket. The fact that you're clean, clothed and warm in winter, are attending a good school, or even the fact that you _own_ that playstation and all your games goes to his credit. Don't get me wrong, we do it gladly because we care about you. We wouldn't have adopted you if we didn't. But if we're being strict, it's also because we care about you very much and want you to have a good life."

Heisuke's apple bobbed a little as he gulped, his reply but a simple, "I know."

"I know you know." Shinpachi smiled and ruffled his son's hair, saying in a much brighter voice. "Hey, cheer up! World's not ending just because you got a little cheeky. We love you that way!"

That seemed to bring Heisuke's spirit back, as the boy found enough energy to struggle against the broad arm around his shoulder. "You're being an oxymoron, Shinpat-suan!"

"Ooh, big word. Careful, or you'll hurt your tongue!" Shinpachi of course wouldn't let go so easily and they wrestled some more, while the others watched them, expressions much more relaxed and happier than before.

"Man, I really hate it when you get all serious on me. I like you both a lot more when you're goofing around!"

"I thought you hated us goofing around!"

"Only when I'm the target!"

Shinpachi laughed and finally let go of Heisuke, standing up. "Why, that's the best kind of fun!" Winking at the boy, he made the most earnest expression as he only could, saying. "Besides, a man has to be responsible, mature and serious."

"Comes from a guy who keeps a diary!" Heisuke shot back. "And stop copying Sano-san, you're not that cool." 

"What was that?!" 

They quarreled for a few more minutes to everyone's amusement – everyone besides Saitou that was, as the boy seemed more distracted than anything once more. It took Chizuru to finally have pity on him and ask if he'd rather they went to the much quieter kid's room. Saitou could barely mask his gratitude when he accepted the offer and Ryuunosuke, presumably tired of their antics, joined them. Shinpachi took that as a sign that it was time to end the fun and leave the kids to their school work and went to take a shower. He didn't remind Heisuke about homework with a single word, choosing to leave the decision to the boy. When he exited the shower some twenty minutes later and peeked into their room, he was greeted by the solemn silence of work being done, with of all four of them bent over their assignments, not even noticing him as he watched them for a while, smiling to himself.

* * *

**OMAKE**

It was past ten when the sound of keys jingling could be heard in the genkan, the front door opening and closing for the last time that day, announcing the arrival of the remaining member of their jolly family. With a sigh of relief Sano leaned against the door once it closed behind him, letting out the exhaustion of the day in a single breath.

"Welcome back."

Opening his eyes he smiled at Shinpachi standing barely two feet away on the raised wooden floor, holding a tray with two cups and bottles, leaving no doubts about what it was. Sano basked in the familiar and comforting sight, this small ritual they have been practicing for the last decade and basked in how beckoning it felt.

"I'm home."

Bending down he removed his shoes and approached the man to take one of the cups, asking as usually.

"Is that sake?"

"Your favorite brand." Shinpachi answered with a crooked smile and poured the drink for them.

"Oh. It's the good stuff." Sano sniffed on the cup, licking his lips as the scent of his favorite sake entered his nostrils.

"Of course, what do you have me for?" Shinpachi answered with amusement in his voice, and they toasted, before downing their shots in one go, simultaneous sighs of delight escaping them at the familiar and comforting burn of alcohol warming them up from inside out. 

"Ah, I needed that." Sano shook himself and turned to give Shinpachi a delighted grin. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Shinpachi just grinned back in answer.

"How was training?" The brunette asked, setting aside the tray for later.

"Which one?" Sano asked back with a cheeky smirk.

Shinpachi chuckled and shook his shoulder. "Either? Or both."

"Fine." The shrug of the shoulder was all too casual, and the smile too shit eating for everything going merely 'fine', but Shinpachi didn't bother pointing that out. He was sure Sano would tell him anyway. "Success rate for five meters on the pole keeps growing, and Shiranui needs a new ear."

Though that made him bark a laugh, and he couldn't but inquire. "Oh, does he now?"

"Yup."

"I don't wanna know what that is about, do I?"

"Just Takasugi owing me another favor." Sano replied with a wink and Shinpachi just shook his head. It still sometimes baffled him how the two men could bond over the antics of their shared friend. Or maybe 'lover boy' would be a better term, really. Not that he doubted Sano's fidelity, but Shiranui was way too flirty to be called a mere friend. More like 'accidental family'. Speaking of which, one more question still remained in their routine and sure enough, not a second later Sano asked. "The kids behave okay?"

That brought the grin back to Shinpachi's face and he nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, you could say that. In fact, I need to show you something."

That reply instantly brought Sano's eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Am I to be worried?"

"Not at all. Come on." 

Shinpachi gestured him to follow and led them to the living room. Sano didn't understand until they came around the couch, where much to the redhead's surprise Heisuke was huddled up in a blanket, passed out over a bunch of notebooks.

"The rest of the kids went already to bed, but he wanted to stay up, finish all of his assignments."

There was a heartbeat of silence. Then, Sano turned to Shinpachi, face empty.

"What did you do?"

Shinpachi grinned."We just had a little chat."

"A little chat."

"Yes, a little chat."

But before Sano could inquire what that 'little chat' entailed, a sleepy voice joined them, coming from the fluffy bundle below. 

"Sano-san?"

Sano crouched down just as a tousled head emerged from beneath the mountain of fleece. Reaching out with the intention to ruffle it, the gesture turned into a stroke instead as he ran his hand through the rat's nest of a hair gently.

"Yo, sleepy head. You seem to be working hard."

And although the man was smiling the gentlest of smiles, only reserved for his family, it caused Heisuke to freeze for a moment, as the boy slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"Sano-san…"

"What is it?"

"Sano-san… I'm sorry. I said some cruel things to you."

As impossible as it seemed, Sano's expression turned even softer at that and his hand came to rest on Heisuke's cheek, thumb caressing the cheekbone tenderly.

"Don't worry. I've already forgotten about it."

"I'm still sorry." Even in spite of his sleepy expression, Heisuke looked contrite and Shinpachi could see in Sano's eyes how very much those few words touched the man.

"Forgiven and forgotten."

That seemed to make Heisuke relax a little and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He was reaching for one of the worksheets when Sano stopped him, laying a hand on the boy's arm.

"Go to sleep. You're about to pass out."

"I have to finish this first." Heisuke said stubbornly and Sano smiled.

"It will be there in the morning. You need rest."

"But…" Whatever Heisuke was about to say was swallowed up in a giant, jaw-splitting yawn.

Sano chuckled and ruffled the mess on top of Heisuke's head gently. "Go to bed. Have your brushed your teeth?"

"Not yet." Heisuke's eyes were mere cracks by now, his arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. It was kind of an adorable sight, one that made both of them smile under their noses.

"Then go do that." Sano told the boy and helped him up, not convinced that Heisuke wouldn't just fall over as soon as he was on his feet. "After that straight to bed."

"Alright…" Heisuke didn't have any energy left to fight them anymore, and finally shuffled off into the direction of the bathroom. After the boy had disappeared, the silence between them lasted only a few seconds.

"What did you say to him?"

Shinpachi's face split in a grin and Sano narrowed his eyes at him, arms crossed at his chest.

"I've never seen him fall asleep over his homework, you must have told him something."

"I said, we just had a little chat."

"Shinpachi…"

Sano's tone was warning, but Shinpachi could only laugh. "It's a secret~" He sung and rolled his lips together to hide his smile, when it coaxed a low growl from the other man. Sano's expression was expectant when he kept his piercing gaze on Shinpachi, but the man just pursed his lips and locked them with his fingers, the universal gesture for 'strictly confidential'.

"Shinpachi!"

"Shh, you'll wake the kids up."

"Nagakura Shinpachi." Sano hissed and took a step towards him, expression dangerous enough to make Shinpachi yelp and start backing off into the direction of their room, manic grin on his face. Sano followed him, rounding the couch like a beast ready to jump on his prey. "You are going to tell me what you said to Heisuke." 

"Never!"

And jump him Sano did, chasing him into their bedroom, with a fierce struggle involving pillows, blankets, and various other objects ensuing as soon as the doors closed behind them. The rest was history.

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked Rizu which she would prefer from a reader's standpoint, focus on kids or backstory, she said a bit of both. And since the last one was mostly introductional, trying to establish things (and attempting to be funny >_>), I wanted to go a bit deeper in this one, make the whole family thing more believable, again without changing much of the dynamics. I also wanted to explore the relationship that Sano and Shinpa have individually with the kids, the things they bond over, so to say (like Shinpachi bonding with Ryuu over art. Don't ask, but I have a headcanon, please ask me about it). I realize now it may have been a little ambitious. 
> 
> In the end, to go into detail for all of that would have needed more time than I have and would have probably gotten unreadable for the length, so I chose to focus more heavily on Heisuke, Chizuru and Ryuu. However, as it turned out, exploring their interests opened another can of worms in the form of Heisuke's future in this universe. Outside of kendo and games he did not seem to have many more interests, a purpose, or plans for the future (and yes, I thought about it, I know where I want to drive him now). It made sense to me that he would rebel. And that's when the drama came in and the fic just kept getting longer and longer. I even tried cutting it down, but the end seemed too abrupt and so I stuck to my original plan of expanding a little on the backstory, using it as a tool for Heisuke's development. 
> 
> Somewhere down the line Saitou found his way in, which proved to be an unexpected and surprisingly well working addition. As soon as I added him, the fic gained a better rhythm and became more fluent in the narrative part, and proved to be a good way of presenting the backstory and the kid's dynamics. I'm not quite sure if I didn't fail him as a character, used him to his full potential, did him any justice, or just completely blew it up by adding him, but I concluded it would be much worse if he wasn't there, so I kept him. Talk about fail. And admittedly, I also liked the idea of expanding the universe beyond the merry little family as it served to broaden the kid's worlds, their friends, interests and social network. 
> 
> For the same reason I kept Takasugi in. Honestly, these two people are the additions I feel the most insecure about, yet I feel the massive need to introduce them. In the canon, Takasugi is mentioned by Shiranui as he holds vigil at Sano's side, and appeared as a route in the side-story game of Urakata. I should say that I never played Urakata Hakuouki, but I read walkthroughs and I hope I am at least anywhere close to Takasugi's character. Again, I liked the idea of expanding the social network of Sano and Shinpachi by one more gay couple, because in my eyes it doesn't seem far-fetched to think that a homosexual couple in Japan would have a support group of friends in the same, or similar predicaments. And the idea of Sano and Takasugi bonding over Shiranui's antics admittedly tickled me. I changed TBC to asthma to fit the modern setting (as TBC is currently curable and requires quarantine).
> 
> As for the omake, it was my original intention to close with it, as on a positive note. I also felt the need to portray Sano and Shinpachi "off screen", from their own point of view, instead of just the kids. Again, I wanted to do it without changing their dynamics much, while still being able to show the devotion that's between them. Because yes, I am still hell bent on proving those two are married in canon lol. I see people complaining a lot about "why can't they be just friends" but see, that's exactly my point. They ARE just friends. As an aromantic, to me love has many forms outside of the traditionally perceived romantic one, and friendship is just the most beautiful manifestation of it. Which is probably why there are so many BFFs in my OTPs lol. My point is a relationship can be many things. It can be sexual, it doesn't have to be. It can be romantic, it doesn't have to be. It can be just two friends who happen to live, have sex and be raising a child together, while falling for each other somewhere along the way. I guess that's why I felt the need to write this. It's time I learn to voice my thoughts through my writing.
> 
> In other words...
> 
> tl;dr
> 
> I spend too much time thinking about this.
> 
> This shot also makes for an opening towards two series of drabbles / one shots that I intend to write, one focusing on Heisuke, the other on Sano and Shinpachi. I am currently writing one, which I am behind on, as per usual. Look out for it. I don't know when the next long one will be written, but I know what it will be about. 
> 
> Which is to say, yes, this is now a thing. Maybe. Hopefully.


End file.
